


Sleep

by LuminousGloom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hp_kinkfest, Consensual Somnophilia, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 15:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13860492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuminousGloom/pseuds/LuminousGloom
Summary: written for for HP_ kinkfest 2018, prompt #S54: Consensual SomnophiliaSirius lets his hands trail lower, all the way down to Moony's beautiful bum, trying to decide how best to bring Remus off. He certainly knows what he’dliketo do.





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you the mods for running this fest!  
> And big love to BastardSirius, NachoDiablo, and ShaggyDogsTail for your sage input!

When Sirius wakes up it’s still dark. Moony's heated body, always boiling so close to the full moon, is wrapped around him, holding him in an iron grip. There’s the slow rhythm of Remus’ breath, softly snoring in his ear. And the hard length of Moony's cock between them, pressing against his hip, heavy and insistent. 

Sirius gets up in a daze, gently extricating himself from Remus’ fierce embrace. When he returns from the toilet, he stops in the doorway for a moment. 

Remus has turned onto his front, and kicked off the duvet. It’s not often Sirius gets to see him like this – stretched out naked, fast asleep, and gorgeous in the moonlight. Laid out like a feast. 

“You look like you want to devour me,” Sirius had grinned at him earlier.

Remus had pulled him close rather forcefully. “I do,” he’d murmured huskily. “But I’m late for my meeting.”

“Right,” Sirius had sighed, running his hands down Remus’ back, squeezing his bum. They'd kissed. “When you get back, then.” 

“I might be some time.”

“Well, I’ll be here. And all yours.” 

Remus had growled, and pressed their bodies together. Of course he’d been hard, if only he weren’t so punctilious about keeping his engagements, he’d have shagged Sirius right there in their hallway. The nearly full moon always has this effect on him. Sirius once explained to James that Moony becomes insatiable at this time, only told him to make him wince really. But there are other things he’s never mentioned, things only Sirius knows.

They’d met for a quick pint after Remus was done with Kingsley and Dorcas. And true to form, as soon as they’d got back to the flat, Remus had dropped everything and pounced on him. Later, in bed, Remus had fucked him again, deliberately and relentlessly. Claiming Sirius, leaving teeth marks and bruises and love bites, re-affirming their bond. And Sirius had loved every minute of it, being ravished like that, happily giving in to Remus’ feral desire. 

Remus used to apologise afterwards, mortified that he’d been too dominant and demanding, too powerfully possessive. He wants to keep the wolf under control, and he hates not being able to restrain himself completely. 

Luckily Sirius has long since managed to convince him that he doesn’t mind one bit, not any of it – not the nips and bites, nor the fact that things can get rough. That he actually enjoys this fierce side to his calm and measured friend. It might be wild and musky and strange, but never threatening or dangerous. There is no violence in Remus, even if the moon makes him ferocious in his advances and cantankerous to be around. 

Sirius had still been catching his breath, blissed out and thoroughly spent, when Remus had knocked back a phial of pain relief potion and another of sleeping draught, clamped his arms around Sirius and passed out.

Climbing back into bed now, Sirius keeps a little distance from the furnace that is Remus’ body. He traces a cool hand along his spine, watching Moony’s peaceful face. Despite the strong sleeping draught, Remus’ body is hunched and rigid. The moon makes him seize up so much, he’ll often complain of aching limbs in the morning. Sirius wants to help him relax, to ease the tension in those tight muscles. 

He kisses his cheek, the back of his neck. Moony shivers and mumbles something indistinct, shifting uneasily.

Sirius can smell his arousal. He loves detecting that particular note in Remus’ scent. Caressing his back, kissing his shoulder, Sirius lets his hands trail lower, all the way down to Moony's beautiful bum. He’s trying to decide how best to bring Remus off, though he certainly knows what he’d _like_ to do. 

It seems like an outrageous idea, even sort of transgressive. At any other time they’ll shag each other any which way, but just for a few days prior to his transformation, the werewolf will insist on keeping the upper hand. He’ll decide what happens, and how. Sirius had learned this very quickly, back when they’d first started going at it. Remus will wrestle him, playfully and without menace, but even Sirius’ physique – honed by Quidditch then, and by Auror training now – is no match for Moony’s understated strength.

He loves being reminded that Remus could easily overpower him, in fact it’s massive turn on. But it’s not as easy as that for Remus. So Sirius tries not to push him, or to make him assert himself, no matter how much Sirius himself would enjoy it.

Perhaps Remus really would enjoy this, Sirius ponders as he slides his fingers along the cleft of Remus’ arse. Remus makes a strange sound, mumbling again, and bucking into the mattress. Perhaps what he needs most of all is to be able to let go. Perhaps he'll let Sirius help him.

They both enjoy sleepy sex. More than once before, Sirius has woken up gasping with Moony desperately pressed against his back. Feeling Remus’ lips nuzzling his shoulder and Remus’ hand working his cock. Moony's own slick, rigid boner wetly nudging his crack - or smoothly pushing into him.  
And equally, there’s a special joy in Remus’ surprised gasp, his sigh and his delighted moan when he comes to mid-shag, a joy in fucking him from his limp dream state into consciousness.

Still unsure whether this is a good idea, Sirius gently moves Remus’ left knee up and to the side. He doesn’t need his wand to cast the Charm, watching Remus closely as he does it. Moony’s eyelids flutter, but he seems unperturbed. Swallowing hard, Sirius palms himself, liberally slicking himself up, too. 

He rests his cock against Remus’ crack. As he moves slowly, the tip rubs and bumps against the puckered hole. Moony doesn't react. If he were awake, and taking charge, this most likely wouldn’t be what he’d choose for them to do. But Sirius is the one directing them just now. Kissing and nuzzling Moony’s neck, he squeezes and rubs his stiff shoulders. And he lets his cock push against the rim with a bit more pressure. 

Remus is breathing evenly, but Sirius feels him twitch. With a soft, languid sigh, Moony pulls his knee further up towards his chest. Delighted, Sirius reaches between Moony's legs for his balls, rolling them in his hand and squeezing them a little. 

Adding more of the Charmed lube, he guides his cock, lining it up to once again prod the slippery pucker. He’s being gentle, but insistent. And he can feel it beginning to yield. Just as he’s about to breach him, he keeps very still, his heart pounding wildly. Surely he shouldn’t even be feeling this nervous, not when he’s shagged Moony a thousand times. But Remus' permission isn’t enough for this. 

The wolf part in Remus wouldn’t hurt him, Sirius knows in his bones, they’re too close, they’ve been pack for too long. Still, he doesn’t want to startle or enrage him. He’s not trying to challenge his dominance. This isn’t about dominance, anyway. 

Sirius kisses him again – soft, reverential kisses, trying to ease the tension beneath Moony’s skin. And then, with slight trepidation, he pushes in. He chokes back a moan, Moony feels so divine around him. Slippery and tight, and so hot. 

He hesitates, progressing very slowly, his heartbeat thumping in his throat. But there is no snarl. No biting back, or throwing him off. Instead, Remus gasps, and arches his back. When Sirius enters him further, all the while nuzzling and kissing his gorgeous skin, Moony lets out a soft moan. Then he shifts a little, angling his hips for better access.

Almost giddy with relief and excitement, Sirius buries himself in Moony completely. He pulls out just a bit, before thrusting back in. After a reverential pause he begins to move properly, going slow, and deep. He’s aiming for _that_ spot, while trying to keep himself together.

Remus’ eyelids flutter, but remain closed. He vaguely mumbles something, his body trembling and relaxing, and sighs contentedly as Sirius fucks him. 

Relishing the sleek slide of skin on skin, the faint squelching sounds of the lube, Sirius keeps pushing deep into Remus, fucking him steadily, relentlessly. Remus is languid, spread open, and irresistible. He’s making these low, sleepy sighs of pleasure. And he’s beginning to respond to the firm rhythm of Sirius’ hips. Pushing back into him, demanding more. Sirius can’t help wondering if Moony’s dreaming about him, or perhaps some other character, conjured up by his imagination? But what with his senses sharpened by the impending full moon, Remus is bound to be fully aware of Sirius’ proximity, even in his sleep.

Following Moony’s cues, Sirius goes faster, and deeper. He’s pounding into him with hard, powerful strokes when Remus starts to keen and whimper. Arching up, Moony comes suddenly, letting out a choked cry. Sirius can't stop thrusting into him, revelling in the slick, searing pressure, even as Remus goes limp. Draping himself over Moony, Sirius wraps his arms around him, fucking him deeply. 

Moony's body seems loose, somehow, and pliable. His drowsy, contented sounds soon turn into languorous moans. Moony really is insatiable.

And perhaps, Sirius thinks as he hugs him tightly, holding him in place against the fierce pace of his hips, perhaps this _is_ a bit about dominance, after all. He's not out to subjugate the wolf. But he does want to remind Moony that Sirius is here, and a force to be reckoned with. Someone to depend on, an equal in a different guise. Not just to hold on to, but someone who will hold Remus no matter what, if he'll allow himself to be held.

Remus is actively rutting against the mattress. Sirius pulls both of them back and up onto their knees, still gripping Remus tightly. Then he wraps a slick hand around Remus' cock, pulling him off as he continues to fuck him hard and fast. Moony presses back against Sirius' chest, and mumbles something that sounds like "Pads". It's Remus' normal voice, not his urgent rasp just before the moon. When he comes again, in Sirius’ hand, and all over the bedding, Sirius feels strangely moved.

His thrusts become erratic and he clenches Remus to his chest, almost overwhelmed as his own orgasm rips through him. He comes like a fountain, pulsing deep into Moony. Still catching his breath, Sirius lowers Remus back onto the bed, pulling out gingerly before collapsing onto the mattress next to him. He plants a few kisses on Moony's shoulder, his neck, and his stubbly cheek. Remus, gorgeous as ever, has slipped back into deep sleep, but he looks serene now, his whole body relaxed.

As Sirius himself drifts off, he has a vague, dream-like vision. There's a blue shore, a distant land. It's in the future, and he and Moony are much older, grown up perhaps, sitting together on a pale sandy beach under the stars. The moon rises, heavy and round, casting everything in a silvery blue light. Sirius pours the wine, and Moony, mischievous and carefree, is laughing.


End file.
